Mobile devices, such as smart phones are emerging that have capabilities to access both cellular networks and Wi-Fi networks, among others. Cellular networks are widely available and reliable. However, a common revenue model for cellular service is that users tend to be charged for data communicated over the cellular networks. The availability of Wi-Fi networks is more limited than cellular, but data communication tends to be less expensive, or free to users.
Presently, users can manually select when the mobile device connects to a cellular network and when the mobile device connects to a Wi-Fi network. Manual network selection is tedious for users. Further, users tend to forget to control the mobile device in an efficient manner. For instance, the user may switch the mobile device to a Wi-Fi network as he/she uses the device and then forget to switch to cellular when leaving the Wi-Fi network (i.e., hot zone). Alternatively or additionally, the user may forget to re-select a Wi-Fi network for subsequent use. Still other users may not understand (or want to be bothered with) controlling their mobile devices to select specific networks. The present inventive concepts address aspects related to network selection and can lead to enhanced user satisfaction.